The opening of the television (TV) bands in the United States presents an opportunity for secondary spectrum utilization. In order to successfully utilize TV white space spectrum (TVWS), it is necessary to provide sufficient protection to primary or incumbent devices. Thus, different requirements are mandated for fixed and portable TV white space devices. One difference is that a portable device capable of accessing geolocation databases, such as a fixed device, is not required to register with the geolocation database. In such scenarios, it becomes difficult to pin-point a source of interference.